


Testing the Waters

by imonlyobsessed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imonlyobsessed/pseuds/imonlyobsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Very first thing I ever wrote for SPN way back in 2009.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Testing the Waters

**Author's Note:**

> Very first thing I ever wrote for SPN way back in 2009.

He was nervous. He knew how he felt, but Dean? The only way to find out would be to just jump in, head first, and pray. Because, really, there was no good way to warm up to this. He needed to just open his mouth and let the words fall out. He tried, but catching Dean’s eyes, the words died in his throat. He knew he needed to do something, say _something_ ; Dean was looking at him expectantly, confusion turning those emerald eyes a darker, stormy green. Christ, now he’s thinking in prose. Something had to be done. What Sam wanted was an opening; a way to test the waters, so to speak. But how do you tell someone you love them? How do you tell your brother you want him in nothing less than the biblical sense? And, yeah, he saw the irony there. In the end, he just stopped thinking it to death and moved forward. In the back of Sam’s mind he thought that this was a really good first kiss; full of soft promises as he claimed Dean’s mouth with his own. Dean’s lips were soft and, God, this was everything he’d ever dreamed it would be when he nipped gently at Dean’s lower lip. Eventually, he pulled away and braced himself. Waited for the yelling or beating he knew he deserved. When it didn’t come he opened his eyes and found Dean staring at him. Dean’s hands were a comfortable weight on his hips and when the hell had that even happened?  Sam started to apologize but Dean pulled Sam roughly against him, a dark smirk curling those lips. “It’s about time. I’ve been waiting on you, Sammy.” And Sam couldn’t say anything to that because Dean’s lips crashing against his probably said it all.


End file.
